HENRY'S QUEST
by GRYFFINDOR SEEKER
Summary: A MAN THAT IS VERY LONELY AND TRIEES TO FIND A FRIEND.PLEASE R/R!!!!!!


HENRY=S QUEST

By: Patrick Haggerty

Chapter One

There once was a very large and poor man who lived in the deepest, scariest and the most dangerous part of the Forbidden Forest. Since he was out in the middle of nowhere, there was nothing that was strong enough to build his house out of. So, his house was made out of the best things he could find such as leaves, stones, and mud. It was a very dirty and junky place. The roof was missing parts of it=s shingles so when it rained, he had to put blobs of mud over the hole to stop it from coming in for about 27 minutes. The large and poor man=s name was Henry. He had dark brown eyes on a dirty rugged face. His black hair was rough and straight that wasn=t long and wasn=t short. He had a short beard that started from his sideburns and met at his chin. The muscles in his arms looked like rocks piled on top of each other. He knew he was strong and handsome but that wouldn=t change the fact that he was extremely lonely. Because of his position of where he lived and the many years he was a loner, he didn=t know how to act around everyday people. He thought about going into town many times but thought that everyone would be frightened by his size and that no one had probably ever seen anyone like him before. Because of his loneliness, he did a lot of cleaning because he had nothing better to do with himself. 

While he was living in the forest everyday he would wake up at 5:00 a.m. to start cleaning his house. The outside looked like a dump but the inside actually looked kind of tidy. After that, he would make himself breakfast. He ate fried frog legs and lightly toasted bark. It wasn=t that good but that=s all he had. After that he would do anything else a person would do if they were lonely; not a thing at all. Some days he would sit around and cry. It=s hard to see a very big man crying. But ever since he was little, he lived in the woods alone. So he got used to being by himself. Most of his days were very boring and he was very sad. At 10:00 p.m., Henry went to sleep. That night he had a dream about having a friend.

CHAPTER TWO

When Henry woke up at 5:00 A. M., he reminded himself that today was hunting day so he got out his Bomaspike which is a boomerang with spikes on it. He also had a couple of knives but he liked the Bomaspike. He set out at 5:30 a.m. He always made sure he had his medical pack just in case he was attacked by a wild, ferocious animal. When he goes out of his house, he smells the fresh air all around him. He looked around his big body and saw at his feet a baby Gnome. It was about the size of Henry=s pointer finger. Henry picked up the Gnome and said hi to it. The Gnome didn=t answer so Henry assumed it was too small to talk. Then he wondered what it was doing here by itself. Henry always saw Gnomes running around in the forest but never did he see a baby Gnome by himself. So the baby most likely was abandoned. Henry felt so bad about it that he decided to take the baby on his trip to go find food. While walking in the woods, it sounded like the Gnome was hungry so Henry picked some berries off the nearest plant and the baby Gnome was happy after that. As Henry was just about to enter the most terrifying spot in the woods, he heard a noise behind him. He looked very quickly but all he saw was fog and also there was a little light right ahead so he decided to follow the light. As he was following the light, he started to hear weird noises coming from the trees, then he saw little faces with red hats. He then realized that he was caught in the middle of Red Caps trap. Red Caps are little evil goblins that wear red caps. They lure people in the fog by using light and then they will kill you. Henry started to run but it was no use. The fog was so bad that he could barely see the front of his hand so he had no choice but to fight the Red Caps. It would be a dangerous job to do that because he was totally out-numbered 50 to 1. So he put the baby Gnome down and took out his Bomaspike. Five Red Caps attacked at once with double spears. A double spear is one spear on top of another spear. Henry threw his Bomaspike and knocked down all five Red Caps. After that, the Red Caps decided to just start throwing the double spears. It looked like each Red Cap was throwing two each so Henry ended up having to dodge twice as many spears. As he was dodging the spears left to right, he fell and a spear hit him right in the back. It felt like he was laying on a bed of sharp knives with a few very large weights on top of him. He tried to yell but the yell just wouldn=t come out. Henry yanked the spear out of his back and he yelled so loud that it seemed like the trees shook. He reached for his bag to take out his healing herbs. He took out two healing herbs and mixed them together. Henry put the mixed herbs on his wound. It started to feel a lot better than it felt earlier when he was hit. He looked over his shoulder and wondered why the Red Caps had stopped throwing the double spears at him. He turned once more and saw that now they were going for the baby Gnome. Henry got even more mad when they started throwing double spears at it. Henry went to the closest tree and ripped it out of the ground. With all his might he threw the tree in front of the baby Gnome to block the double spears from hitting it. When the tree fell, it felt like a small earthquake was shaking the earth. Henry jumped in back of the giant tree trunk so he wouldn=t get hit from the spears again. He grabbed the baby Gnome and put it in his bag. He didn=t know how much longer he could hold the Red Caps off with just one tree trunk. As he looked around an idea came to him. If he was to get as many trees as he could, he would be able to build a wall of trees. The wall would give him time to think of how to get rid of them. One by one he ripped trees out of the ground and started stacking them in a great pile. Because he was so in touch with nature, every time he would rip a tree out of the ground, he would say a few words like Athank you tree for giving up your life to save mine. Let you always be with me.@

After about 20 minutes, he had accomplished his great wall. Henry fell right beside the wall. He was breathing so hard that it sounded like he just sprinted 100 miles and like he was having a major asthma attack all together! Now he said to himself time to think of a plan to get rid of those annoying Red Caps. As Henry was thinking, the baby Gnome got out of Henry=s bag and the Gnome started to try to climb the wall of trees. Henry looked and wondered why was he doing this. Maybe this species of Gnomes didn=t like to look up at high spots. Then the baby Gnome tried to push the trees so they would fall over. Then it came to him. He could push the trees in one great pile so all the trees could roll to make the Red Caps run away or just get seriously injured. One or the other were great thoughts. Now all he had to think about was how was he supposed to move all those trees by himself. He certainly wasn=t strong enough for all that work. Then he remembered that he brought rope and weights along for the journey. He thought it might work but he wasn=t sure enough to be positive. He got the rope and the weight out of his bag. So he would tie the rope around all the tree trunks and the weight tied on to the rope so one by one he would throw the weights to the other side of the wall still attached to the rope and when the weight become too much for the tree wall to hold, the wall would come crashing down on the Red Caps. AThat=s a great idea!@ Henry said aloud. It was time to start tying the rope on the trees. This probably was going to be the hardest work because you have to lift up part of the wall and tie and also he had to climb very high to make sure all the ropes were secured around all the trees. Henry got started. It took him a little bit less than two hours to get the ropes tied at the bottom. Now it was time to do the top, the most dangerous part. As Henry was climbing up the wall, it felt like it was going to fall. When he got to the top, it felt like it was really going to fall. It felt like you were in a little row boat with tidal waves hitting you. Henry grabbed both ropes to secure the wall when he lost his balance and came plummeting to the ground. He was falling to the side where the Red Caps were. That was big trouble since he didn=t have any of his weapons. Then with a giant thud, he hit the ground. He hit it so hard that it felt like an earthquake when he fell. Now Red Caps started to move in on him. It was like they were all bees and Henry was a giant flower with the best pollen in it. 

All of a sudden the Red Caps started throwing their double spears at him. It was extremely hard to dodge them because the Red Caps were only 10 feet away from him. He looked around frantically, trying to find something to defend himself from the double spears. Now he had started to sweat. His stomach cramped up like a solid ball because he was so nervous. He started to pray for help but he didn=t have time for that. He needed a way out of this mess. Henry started searching through his pockets. He felt some stones. He pulled them out of his pocket. They were fire rocks! He could use the stones to make a fire to scare the Red Caps. Quickly, he started rubbing the two rocks together. As the fire started, he grabbed the closest piece of wood he could get his hands on. He lit the piece of wood and started thrusting it at the Red Caps who quickly ran. It seemed like they never saw fire before in their life. He kept waving it in front of them because they kept coming in closer and closer. They decided to stop throwing their double spears. They probably thought Henry would throw the fire at them. Henry noticed a rope flinging around. He looked and remembered that when he fell, he brought the rope with him. He made up his mind he would go and pull on the rope with all his might because the rope was connected to al the other tied ropes around the logs. If he pulled on the rope, the whole wall would fall on him so somehow he would have to get into a position so the wall would not fall on him but on the Red Caps. He threw the piece of wood that had fire on it in the middle of the crowd of Red Caps thinking that would hold them off for a while. He then started running for the rope to knock down the giant wall of tree trunks. He would scrunch himself into a ball at the bottom of the wall next to bottom tree trunk because that last tree trunk would start to roll last. All he would have to do is just hop over on the tree trunk. When he got to the rope, he pulled it with incredible strength. Now all he would have to do is get into the crouched position and hit the bottom trunk and the wall would start to roll after the Red Caps. That=s just what he did. Now all he had to do was jump over the last tree trunk. The last trunk started to roll and before you could say Atrunk@ he was on the other side of the tree trunk. He was safe and so was the baby Gnome. Henry laughed as the Red Caps ran for their lives away from the close trailing tree trunk. As the Red Caps dissappeared, he layed down and took in a huge breath. It felt like he was stuck under water for an hour. Right now, oxygen was like gold to him.

After 30 minutes of trying to get as much air as possible, Henry stood up and picked up the baby Gnome and said to it, AI haven=t even gotten any food yet and I=m exhausted.@ He wondered if the baby Gnome understood what he was talking about. Henry decided to keep going to try to find food. Walking this deep into the forest was kind of scary because it was now getting dark and that=s when all the animals of your worst nightmares come out to eat. 

AI better find food fast,@ Henry thought to himself. AI don=t want to be out here when it gets really dark.@ All of a sudden the bush next to him started to move quickly. He grabbed his Boomaspike and was ready to throw it at the first sign of danger. Out of the bush came a pretty large sized bird. It was called a Marowak. It=s feathers were the color of gold and it=s beak was the color of the sun. It was the most beautiful bird in the world. The Marowak was a very rare bird so Henry would never even think about killing sucha graceful bird. 

Henry looked behind him and saw some Ju-Ju berries. They weren=t the best tasting food but they would have to do for tonight because it was getting darker by the second. He filled his sack with the berries and started for home. When he got there, he opened the door and saw a huge mess. Something must have broken into his house and started throwing his possesions around. Henry looked down in great despair. He just picked up his house this morning. New he has to pick up an even bigger mess.

After three hours of hard labor cleaning up the mess, he felt exhausted. He sat in his favoite hand carved rocking chair, picked up the baby Gnome, and said, AI think I should give you a name now since you are going to be staying with me for a little while.@AI know,@ said Henry, Ayour name can be Rupert.@

The baby Gnome looked at Henry and made a noice that sounded like Ayes@. AOkay, Rupert it is.@ Henry said. 

It was getting late and Henry still needed to make some dinner. Right now he was so hungry that if he didn=t get food, he would most likely pass out. Henry decided to make Ju-Ju berry soup. It took a while to make but it sure was good. It kind of tasted like cranberry juice. To make it, you have to first squeeze the juice out of the Ju-Ju berries and boil the juice. After that, he put in some vegetables or fruit that gives it some flavor besides the Ju-Ju berry juice. When he was done with all the steps he was ready to eat. Henry showed Rupert how to set the table for dinner. Henry noticed that Rupert was now the size of Henry=s hand which is pretty big for a baby Gnome. After the table was all set, it was time to eat. Henry got a big soup bowl but Rupert only got a saucer full of soup since his mouth was so small. He could barely eat all of the soup in the saucer. After dinner, Henry sat down and wanted to tell a story to Rupert. Henry had no books so he thought about what story he could tell Rupert through his head. When he started to tell the story, he looked down at Rupert and a big tear slowly rolled down Henry=s large cheek. He now had a friend and he wasn=t alone for the first time in his life. Henry forgot about the story because Henry and Rupert slowly dozed off into dreamland.

While Henry was sleeping, he finally had a good dream. The reason why he had a good dream is because he had found a friend. When Henry woke up, Rupert was gone. Henry began his quest in search of Rupert. 


End file.
